Action ou vérité ?
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Vous avez tous sûrement déjà joué à ce jeu, mais vous êtes vous demandé ce que ça donnerait si la team s'y mettait ? Chapitre 7 : Cadeau pour Probie !
1. Chapter 1 : Le commencement

_Bonjour ! _

_Allez, je me lance dans une petite série d'OS avec un thème particulier ... et votre participation est la bienvenue ! _

_Donnez moi une phrase, une idée, une action à faire, une question ... et je la mettrai en pratique. :) _

* * *

- Alors, action ou vérité ?

- Quoi ?

Ziva leva la tête de ses papiers et regarda Tony, qui venait de l'interpeller. Assis sur sa chaise en équilibre sur les pieds arrières, les jambes sur son bureau, il mâchouillait tranquillement un crayon en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- Action ou vérité ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas, tout le monde connais ce jeu, c'est une légende dans les soirées …

Elle soupira un bon coup et fit un petit tas avec ses feuilles.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il y a dans ton cerveau…

- Pour l'instant, le vide total.

- Je comprends pourquoi !

- Parce que je m'ennuie, McGee n'est pas là.

- Tu t'ennuis sans McGee ?

- Je veux dire qu'il n'y a personne que je pourrais…

- Emmerder.

- Voyons, David, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison !

- Ah oui ?

- Le terme exact serait plutôt…heu…

- Va voir Ducky, il trouvera ton terme exact. Et t'auras quelque chose à faire.

L'agent senior se leva de son siège, se plaça devant le bureau de Ziva et y campa ses deux mains, penchant le nez vers sa collègue.

- Action ou vérité ?

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Ziva qui planta son regard dans les prunelles de son coéquipier.

- Action !

- Dis un nombre entre 1 et 38.

- 21.

- Un autre, je connais pas celle-là.

- 14 ?

- Hum non, pas terrible.

- Euh, 23 !

Tony farfouilla dans ses pensés quelques secondes.

- Règle 23, ne joue jamais avec le café d'un Marine si tu tiens à la vie ! C'est parti.

- Tu cherche le meilleur moyen de te faire tuer ?

- Fallait répondre vérité, Zee-Va !

L'israélienne plissa les yeux.

- C'est parti. Où est Gibbs ?

- Au MTAC, je crois. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- J'ai mon idée.

- Le renverser à la McGee ?

- Nan.

- verser de la vodka extra-forte dedans ?

- Non plus.

- Renverser son café par du thé à la menthe ? Mettre des somnifères dedans ?

- Non et non.

- Je sèche.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers menant au MTAC quatre à quatre. Arrivée en haut, elle se tourna vers Tony qui la regardait partir.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Et disparut dans l'angle du mur.

* MTAC *

- Et ces agents resteront là-bas combien de temps ?

- Environ une semaine, deux s'il y a des complications.

Gibbs et le directeur discutaient de l'avancement d'une enquête dans un des quartiers mal famés de la région, lorsque Ziva arriva dans la salle et se plaça à côté de Gibbs. Elle fit mine d'observer les images qui défilaient à l'écran.

- Vous avez terminé, agent David ?

Elle ne prit pas compte de l'avertissement dissimulé que lui lançait le directeur.

- Oui, tout.

- Il doit bien rester quelques choses à faire, non ? Lança Gibbs d'un ton sans appel.

- En effet.

L'israélienne se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard charmeur. Elle prit le café dans sa main droite et le porta à ses lèvres qu'elle trempa délicatement dans le liquide noirâtre.

Gibbs et Vance restait tout aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre quand Ziva but quelques gorgées avec passion avant de la remettre dans la main de Gibbs. Avant de tourner les talons, elle lui lança un regard de braise qui acheva l'ancien sniper déjà ébahi.

Dès qu'elle eu refermée la porte du MTAC derrière elle, le pourpre lui monta aux joues tandis qu'elle se rendait compte avec effroi de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Dévalant les marches 4 à 4, elle passa devant Tony qui montait justement à sa rencontre. Elle fila devant lui en coup de vent.

- Mission accomplie. Débita-t-elle rapidement. Tu me dois au moins 50 dollars.

Et elle s'échappa en direction des toilettes pour femmes.


	2. Chapter 2 : Les petits poissons

Hello !

Allez, chapter 2 en spécial dédicace à l'une de mes meilleures amies ... Verdict ?

* * *

- Tony ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son carnet de notes et les posa sur sa coéquipière, qui venait de l'appeler.

Ils se trouvaient dans un vaste champ qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à un petit ruisseau. Pas un arbre ni une habitation à perte de vue. Seul le chaud soleil de mai qui leur tapait dessus et leur faisait plisser les yeux pour se regarder.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il.

Ziva laissa un sourire espiègle se dessiner sur son visage tandis qu'elle faisait passer deux secondes de silence, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien toute l'attention de son collègue.

- Je pensais à ton jeu de la dernière fois... C'est à ton tour, non ? Action ou vérité ?

L'italien ôta sa casquette en soupirant et passa sa manche sur son front, où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur.

- Ziva, on est en mission, là. Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Pas le temps.

- En mission ? S'il te plaît ... On est juste en train de parcourir un champ dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice expliquant pourquoi ce marine - elle pointa du doigts un cadavre allongé dans l'herbe face contre le sol à quelques mètres du ruisseau - est tombé là raide mort. C'est facile. Accident de voiture; il s'extirpe du véhicule pour aller chercher de l'aide et il s'écroule ... Vu la traînée de sang on a la cause de la mort.

- Tu sais bien que ce serait trop simple si c'était juste un accident.

Il revint à son carnet où il fit mine d'annoter quelques éléments, un pli soucieux au front.

- Tony. Allez ! Ne fais pas ton poulet mouillé.

- Poule.

- Poule ?

- On dit 'Poule mouillée', Mlle j'ai réussi mon examen pour la nationalité américaine.

- Action ou vérité ?

L'agent senior poussa un long soupir avant de darder son regard sur sa partenaire qui attendait une réponse, bras croisés.

Il soupira une seconde fois. Laissa passer quelques secondes. Jeta un coup d'œil à son carnet de dessin.

Et répondit dans une énième soupir.

- Action. Mais pas un truc de Ninja fou.

Ziva sourit de contentement et joignit les mains devant elle. Puis elle leva le nez et observa les environs.

- Alors ? La pressa Tony.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un énième sourire - victorieux - aux lèvres.

- Tu fais tomber McGee à l'eau.

Tony haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il se pencha sur le côté pour observer, un peu plus en contrebas, un McGee accroupit qui semblait compter les brins d'herbe.

Mais trop loin de la berge. Pour le faire tomber, il faudrait s'approcher de lui, le pousser, le faire rouler dans l'herbe sur trois mètres pour après faire croire à un accident. Du style 'oups désolé patron, je n'avais pas vu cette touffe d'herbe là, c'est vraiment mal entretenu comme pelouse, du coup cette proéminence herbeuse de type végétal m'a fait culbuter en avait, donc j'ai poussé McGee très légèrement, et l'inclinaison de la pente a fait qu'il a roulé jusque dans l'eau. Oui oui.'

Non. Il grimaça en pensant que, sous cette chaleur, le moindre slap lui vaudrait sûrement une commotion cérébrale.

- Par hasard, n'aurais tu pas trop peu de courage pour faire ça ?... Lui demanda Ziva, intriguée par son temps de réaction.

- Combien tu me payes ?

- Rêve pas. Ce que tu m'as fait faire la dernière fois vaut 100x plus que faire tomber McGee à l'eau. Allez, action !

Elle tapa deux fois dans ses mains pour l'encourager, l'incitant d'un signe de tête à rejoindre sa proie.

Et il se décida.

Tandis qu'il entamait sa descente, il imagina divers scénarios pouvait l'aider. Le premier lui vint tout simplement.

Dès qu'il s'approcha de la surface miroitante du cours d'eau vaseux, il se pencha pour mieux observer l'eau trouble.

Et sursauta brusquement.

- McGee ! Cria-t-il. McGee !

- Quoi ? Répondit ce dernier un peu affolé, levant précipitamment le visage de son carré herbeux - et du brin numéro 125 qu'il venait d'analyser, pensa Tony - pour tourner le visage vers son collègue.

Celui ci lui fit signe de venir avec un grand geste du bras, qui d'ailleurs le déséquilibra un peu.

Glissante, cette berge.

L'informaticien accourut à ses côtés, cherchant du regard ce qui avait bien pu l'interpeller.

- Quoi ?

- Là, McGee, là ! S'énerva Tony en pointant du doigt quelque chose d'invisible au milieu du cours d'eau.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

Il avait les deux pieds bien campés dans la terre sèche, pensa Tony en analysant la situation d'un coup d'œil

Alors il se pencha en avant, espérant que son collègue allait faire de même. Campant ses bottes dans la terre humide et glissante, il pencha le torse en avant, désignant du doigt la même chose invisible. Et McGee se pencha en avant aussi.

1, ... 2, ... Compta silencieusement l'italien, concentré sur les chaussures de sa proie qu'il vit s'enfoncer dans la vase de la berge.

- WAAAAH !

Un cri horrible venait de résonner tout près de leurs oreilles. Emporté par un violent sursaut de frayeur, Tony battit l'air des bras pour essayer de ne pas tomber en avant. McGee, lui, sauta quasiment dans le cours d'eau de son plein gré, terrifié par le cri.

Ils se virent tomber, l'eau se rapprocha de leur visage, dans une dernière tentative ils agrippèrent leurs manches respectives et tombèrent le nez dans la vase en parfaite synchronisation.

Tony battit une nouvelle fois des bras pour de dépêtrer de la vase qu'il sentait coller à ses vêtements et son visage, et se retourna sur le dos pour voir quel animal avait hurlé de la sorte, presque aussitôt imité par son compagnon d'infortune.

Et ils se retrouvèrent face à une Ziva hilare, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle partit de plus belle dans son fou rire en voyant Tony, une algue collée sur la joue, et un McGee hébété qui ne comprenait décidément pas tout ce qu'il se passait ici.

L'italien se dressa tel un serpent - enfin un serpent mouillé visqueux et lent - et attrapa l'israélienne par le poignet.

Cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf.

Les deux pieds sur la surface mouillée de la berge, elle glissa comme sur des skis et fut projetée dans le cours d'eau.

C'est trois têtes hilares et couvertes d'algues que Gibbs vit en guise de réponse à :

- Alors ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Le rêve

_Hello ! _

_Cet OS est pour __**AnkouBZH**__; ce qui est tout naturel étant donné que je ne fut que l'humble scripte de toutes ses idées pour ce chapitre ... Merci merci merci ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire, et que les idées d'Ankou vous plairont autant qu'elles m'ont motivées ! :P_

* * *

- Non, non, ça marche pas comme ça McFuyant !

- C'est hors de question. Bouda le concerné en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Les trois agents étaient là, réunis entre leurs bureaux, en pleine discussion animée, quand l'agent Tobias Fornell sortit de l'ascenseur. Il avisa la situation et s'approcha du groupe, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

- Tu vas le faire. McFrousse.

- Allez, Tim ! C'est le jeu ! Ajouta Ziva.

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Affirma l'informaticien en reculant vers son bureau.

- Alors le gage. Insista Tony.

- Quelle question ?

Tout trois tournèrent la tête, surpris, vers l'intru qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

- Fornell ? On a un marine mort en commun ? Demanda Tony en levant le nez pour regarder vers le MTAC, s'attendant à voir Gibbs surgir.

- Agent Fornell. Et non. Juste de la paperasserie à régler avec le directeur Vance.

- Ah. Fit l'agent senior en retournant son attention sur l'informaticien, sans plus s'occuper de leur visiteur.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je te collerai à ton clavier et Ziva te torturera avec ... ça - il brandit un crayon de bois - jusqu'à ce que tu répondes.

Fornell s'avança, intrigué.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, s'attirant un regard agacé de la part de l'agent senior.

- De McGee qui n'a pas le courage de répondre à une simple question ! Répondit-il d'un air dramatique en levant les bras au ciel.

- Ah ? Quel genre de question ?

- Action ou vérité. Répondit Ziva.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un jeu.

- Voyons For.. Agent Fornell, vous ne connaissez pas action ou vérité ? Tout le monde connait ! Vous avez le choix entre les deux, mais si après vous refusez de répondre ou de faire cette action, vous avez un gage ... N'est ce pas, McFrousse ! Dit Tony en se retournant vers McGee et en le fixant, paupières plissées.

- Oh. Et c'est quoi son gage ? Demanda une fois de plus l'agent du FBI.

- Vous vous ennuyez ? Lui répondit Tony en reportant à nouveau son attention sur lui, indiquant en même temps d'un geste de la main à McGee de ne pas quitter son bureau.

Fornell haussa les épaules sans répondre, d'un air las.

- Alors j'ai une petite idée pour vous. Que diriez-vous de faire un petit 'action ou vérité' avec nous, et à la prochaine enquête que nous aurons en commun, nous serons vos plus fidèles serviteurs ... Énonça l'italien en observant Fornell.

Ses deux collègues, intrigués par la tournure que prenaient les événements, l'écoutaient aussi attentivement.

Fornell assimila la nouvelle, réfléchit cinq secondes, haussa les sourcils... Et ouvrit la bouche dans un sourire.

- Marché conclu.

Tony lui répondit par une franche poignée de main et un grand sourire email diamant.

- Bien ... Feu de camp ! S'écria-t-il. Vous - il pointa Fornell du doigt - vous ne bougez pas.

Les trois agents du NCIS se regroupèrent tous les trois, debout un peu plus à l'écart du bureau de McGee. Tony apposa chacunes de ses mains sur les omoplates de Ziva et de l'informaticien, toujours un peu méfiant. Quasiment têtes contre têtes, l'agent senior prit la parole en premier.

- Vous avez une idée ?

- Pas vraiment ... Répondit l'israélienne à sa gauche.

Le silence se fit, tandis que tous les trois élaboraient dans leur esprit différentes idées.

Renverser son café ? Déjà vu.

Lui dire 'je me suis remis avec notre ex femme' ? Pas crédible.

Le provoquer en duel ? Trop dangereux.

Le droguer à son insu ? Impossible.

L'inviter à un dîner en tête à tête ? Bizarre. En plus, ils avait déjà dîné en tête à tête. Mais chez Gibbs. Et en toute bonne amitié, bien sûr.

Stimuler un arrêt cardiaque ? Bof.

Lui ramener le scalp de Kort ? Haha. Ce serait pas mal ça, pensa Tony. Peu probable malheureusement. Et puis impossible de scalper un homme chauve ... Si ? Continua de se demander l'agent.

Le menacer d'une arme ? Mauvais goût.

Lui dédicacer une ...

- Une chanson ! S'écria l'italien. Fornell va lui chanter une chanson ...

- Une chanson ? Répéta McGee étonné.

- Yep. Tu n'imagines pas ça ? Fornell écrire une ode à Gibbs ... Je suis sûr que l'inspiration ne lui manquera pas !

- Tu es fou. Affirma Ziva en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Et ? C'est un jeu, on peut lui demander de faire ce qu'on veut. Partants ?

- Oui. Ça me désole juste de me dire qu'on devra être à ses ordres après ça ...

Tony fit volte face, les deux index pointés sur Fornell et un immense sourire au visage.

ooo

L'agent du FBI soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries. Mais bon. L'appât du gain. L'image de Gibbs les yeux écarquillés, et surtout l'image de Gibbs quand il verrait ses agents aux ordres de son homologue FBIen ne pouvait que motiver l'agent Fornell.

Qui avait d'ailleurs hâte que ce pari stupide prenne fin - ainsi que sa légère humiliation lorsqu'il pousserait la chansonnette - et qu'un marine disparaisse ou meurt pour qu'ils aient enfin une enquête en commun... Haha.

Enfin non, que personne ne meure. C'était plutôt glauque de souhaiter une chose pareille pour son intérêt personnel.

Fornell ouvrit les yeux et respira un bon coup. Il se trouvait seul, assis à une chaise derrière le bureau de McGee. Les trois agents de Gibbs travaillaient, ou du moins faisaient semblant, en attendant impatiemment qu'un certain membre mette les pieds dans l'open Space. Sans laisser rien paraître de leur hâte. McGee surtout était plutôt content de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il n'aurait pas à effectuer son gage, haha. Un sourire vite retenu apparut sur ses lèvres, Tandis que le grand manitou surgissait du haut de l'escalier du MTAC.

Gibbs descendit les marches rapidement, après avoir remarqué la présence de Fornell, immobile derrière le bureau de McGee. Au moment où il arrivait au centre des bureaux, l'agent du FBI surgit et s'assit sur un coin du bureau du patron de l'équipe, une guitare dans les mains.

Un gobelet de café à la main, Gibbs lui jeta une œillade interrogative.

Toussotant pour s'éclaircir la gorge, Tobias Fornell plaça sa guitare sur ses genoux et en tira un accord. Satisfait, il crachouilla à nouveau pour être sûr de bien être au point, fit craquer ses jointures et commença les premiers accords, bien connu, de la chanson Cendrillon du groupe téléphone.

Tony laissa un long sourire s'étioler sur son visage, suivi de près par ses deux collègues.

La voix un peu fatiguée et tremblotante du ténor que se révéla être Fornell résonna bientôt dans tous l'open space.

_(Nda : n'hésitez pas à mettre la chanson en karaoké en même temps, ça rend mieux !)_

Il était une fois à Washington

Un endroit où vivaient les surhommes

Sans répit de jour comme de nuit

Ils traversaient tous les pays

Qu'il pleuve neige ou vente

Ils restent maîtres des lieux

o

Pour trouver emprisonner voir tuer

Tous les méchants malheureusement nés

La team ... Et le grand Gibbs

La team ... Et le grand Gibbs

o

Cette équipe la meilleure de toutes

Compte dans ses rangs un renard d'argent

A tout les coups, sans aucun doute

Il sort des enquêtes en conquérant

o

D'un bref coup d'œil bleu transperçant

Il sait si vous êtes innocent

Vous ne pouvez

Jamais le tromper

o

Ensembles ils trouvent emprisonnent voir tuent

Tous les méchants qui font des bévues

La team ... Et le grand Gibbs

La team ... Et le grand Gibbs

o

1 minute lui a suffi

Pour trouver tous les indices

Dans l'au-delà et l'infini

Même plus besoin de la police

o

Toujours il avance

Personne ne le distance

D'une poigne de fer s'il vous arrête

Vous n'aurez certainement plus de tête

Car c'est Gibbs ... Son nom suffit

o

Notre père qui êtes si vieux

Plus besoin d'faire de votre mieux

Car sur la terre et dans les cieux

Le grand Gibbs sort toujours victorieux

ooo

Il se dressa violemment dans ses draps, complètement ahuri. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en sentant la contact soyeux de ses draps sous sa paume. Et se précipita sur le côté, la main battant l'air à la recherche de sa table de chevet.

... Ah oui elle se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Il se retourna donc à nouveau, cherchant le fil de sa lampe, afin de répandre enfin une douce lumière tamisée dans sa chambre.

Il se trouvait bien dans sa chambre d'ailleurs. Ouf.

Il soupira de nouveau, s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit pour calmer les papillonnements de son cœur après ce réveil brutal.

Voilà que, maintenant, il rêvait de Gibbs.

De Gibbs, quoi.

De cet homme impossible à vivre, têtu comme une mule, avec qui il avait partagé des enquêtes, des dîners, et même une femme !

Et en plus il lui chantait une chanson qu'il avait lui-même COMPOSÉE !

Fornell se prit donc la tête entre les mains, soucieux de sa santé mentale et de la tournure que prenaient ses rêves.

Et sinon, vous vous êtes renseigné sur la signification des rêves ? Vint lui susurrer Freud à l'oreille.

Mon dieu, à quand la retraite ? Se demanda l'agent du FBI, dévasté.

* * *

_Encore merciiiii Ankou ! Tu as du talent, tu sais ?_


	4. Chapter 4 : La colle

_Hello ! Et oui parfois je suis très productive, cet OS m'est venu à l'esprit d'un coup et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de passer la journée dessus. Ce qui explique sans doute sa longueur ! _

_Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis; ça me fait terriblement plaisir oui oui ;) _

* * *

- Aaah Jimmy ! Enfin ! S'écria la laborantine dès que le concerné entra dans son labo.

- Désolé Abby, j'ai pas pu me libérer avant, tu sais comment est le docteur il me fallait une bonne raison ...

- Et qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Problèmes intestinaux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné, puis fit volte face vers ses écrans, faisant se balader ses deux couettes brunes de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle tapa dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Au boulot !

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as demandé de venir pour une raison 'extrêmement importante' ?

- Pour une raison extrêmement importante.

- Oui, mais quelle raison ?

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, plissant les paupières et les lèvres dans une expression qu'elle voulait très sérieuse.

- Une mission commando, Jimmy.

Depuis le début de matinée, retranchée dans son labo, elle se prêtait à diverses expériences aux résultats tous plus inattendus les uns que les autres. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

D'un grand geste du bras englobant tous ses précieux instruments, elle offrit à la vue d'un Jimmy étonné une salle ressemblant à celle d'un savant fou.

Des flacons, des fioles, des éprouvettes remplies de substances colorées, une plaque chauffante coiffée d'une espèce de marmite d'où sortait une étrange mousse à raser rose ...

L'assistant légiste fronça des sourcils d'un air inquiet.

- Abby, je ... je ne ferai pas le testeur !

- Mais non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de testeurs pour savoir que mes produits sont tout à fait au point. Certifia-t-elle en levant le menton, un sourire fier au visage.

Elle fit quelques pas sur ses plateformes pour se rapprocher de son spectromètre de masse, qu'elle flatta d'une caresse en faisant mine de l'entourer de ses bras.

- Mes bébés sont très doués. Affirma Abby.

Elle attrapa délicatement une éprouvette du cœur de son 'bébé' et la tendit à Jimmy qui l'attrapa d'un air hésitant entre le pouce et l'index. Circonspect, il observa le liquide translucide en le levant au niveau de ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une toute nouvelle sorte de colle. Instantanée. Extra-forte.

- Et tout le reste ? - il désigna la table de fer centrale d'un signe du menton - ça sert à quoi ?

- Ça, Jimmy ... Répondit Abby mystérieusement en s'approchant de sa table, c'est mon œuvre.

- Ah.

- Sois un peu plus enthousiasme, Jimmy !

- C'est que ... J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi est ce que tu m'as demandé de venir.

- C'est tout simple.

Apposant un doigt sur une des touches de son clavier, elle lança la mise en route de l'imprimante qui vrombît. Disparaissant derrière ses écrans, elle réapparut, tendant une feuille à son invité.

Jimmy posa délicatement son éprouvette sur un portant et entreprit de lire la feuille, remettant en place ses lunettes d'un geste expert.

Et il fronça les sourcils au vu des premières lignes.

- Qu'est ce que ... 'Contrat de mise en place d'un action ou vérité à effectuer dans la semaine par Abby Sciuto, de la part de Jimmy Palmer' ? Lut-il à voix haute sans comprendre.

- Yep ! C'est un certificat qui certifie que tout ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant, je le ferai parce que c'est une action que tu m'as dit de faire. Et donc que si je ne le fais pas tu me donneras un gage bien pire que tout ce que je ferai à partir de maintenant.

- Quoi ? Répéta Jimmy, un peu inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais je ne t'ai jamais forcée à faire quoi que ce soit !

La laborantine croisa les mains et fit un pas vers l'assistant légiste, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Jimmy. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que depuis quelques temps, Tony, Ziva et McGee s'essaient au jeu 'action ou vérité' . Or, ils ne m'ont pas proposé à moi, Abby, de participer. Alors je vais me venger. Je leur ai concocté toute une série de farce et attrape mais il me faut une excuse, il faut que quelqu'un m'ait donnée cette action à effectuer. Et ce quelqu'un ...

- C'est moi. Termina un Jimmy un peu plu pâle que la moyenne. Mais ce n'est pas ... Risqué ? Parce que ce document stipule quand même que, je cite, je t'ai 'donné une action consistant à faire une blague à chacun des trois membres de l'équipe de Gibbs'.

- Oui, mais le but est qu'ils ne devinent pas que ces blagues viennent de moi ! Alors tu ne cours aucun risque, ai confiance. Il faut juste que tu signes en bas de la page. C'est tout. Tu vois, tu ne seras pas lié à cette affaire ! Et estime toi heureux car tu aurais pu en faire les frais si j'avais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de signer cette feuille ... Tu aurai pu être le destinataire de ces blagues !

Jimmy déglutit et approuva bien vite d'un hochement de tête. Il posa la feuille sur le bureau, attrapa un stylo tête de mort et apposa rapidement sa signature au bas du document qu'il redonna à une Abby satisfaite.

- Je peux redescendre ?

- Vas-y je t'en prie. Et merci !

L'assistant légiste s'échappa bien vite dans un froufroutement de la baie vitrée automatisée, sans demander son reste.

Laissant une Abby très satisfaite qui observa sa progéniture d'un coup d'œil expert.

ooo

Décidément, il s'ennuyait.

Poussant un énième soupir, et s'attirant un regard fusillant de la part de Ziva, Tony croisa ses doigt derrière sa nuque en observa le plafond, étirant ses jambes lourdes sous son bureau.

L'esprit papillonnant, ses yeux dévièrent bientôt sur un de ses tiroirs.

Il se baissa vers ledit tiroir qu'il ouvrit, souleva le faux fond et observa sa petite réserve privée de magazines de charme.

On s'occupe comme on peut.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'empara du premier et le sortit délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas le rendre visible aux yeux de ses collègues.

Et blanchit soudain violemment.

Il avait prit le magazine de la main droite. Avec toute la main, pas seulement deux doigts.

Et c'est comme si le papier avait été recouvert de colle, impossible de le séparer de sa main. Les pages de couverture étaient définitivement collées jusque sur sa paume.

Pas ça ...

Il entreprit de tirer dessus, mais la couverture était faite d'une matière plastifiée impossible à déchirer.

Bon. Du calme. Ses yeux fouillèrent la surface de son bureau, il chercha dans les tiroirs à la recherche de ses ciseaux ... Qui avaient disparu. Trop de coïncidences.

Il tourna la tête vers McGee, cherchant sur son visage le sourire moqueur qui l'aurait dénoncé. Mais il tapait tranquillement, hypnotisé par son écran.

Il regarda alors Ziva, absorbée elle aussi par la lecture d'un dossier.

Et retourna son regard vers sa main en grimaçant.

- Heu ... Ziva ? Dit-il d'un air hésitant.

- Hum ? Répondit-elle sans lever le nez de ses pages.

- T'aurais pas une paire de ciseau ?

Soufflant pour la forme, la jeune femme regarda sur son bureau, puis dans son tiroir.

- Ah non tiens. Bizarre. McGee ?

- Hum ?

- Tu n'aurais pas mes ciseaux ?

Il effectua les mêmes gestes.

- Non. Les miens ont disparu aussi.

Intrigué, inquiet et surtout se sentant légèrement bête dans sa situation actuelle, l'italien regarda sa main toujours collée au magazine comme pour y trouver une réponse.

Au moins, ses doigts recouvraient quasiment entièrement la fille dénudée sur la couverture.

Peut être que les autres ne devineront pas tout de suite de quel genre de lecture il s'agit.

Enfin pour ça il faudrait être aveugle ou stupide. Il soupira, perdu. Comment agir ?

ooo

Après avoir tapé, relu, corrigé, terminé et relu une demi douzaine de rapports, Ziva, fatiguée, décida de se lever pour aller chercher un gâteau ou des fruits dans l'humble but de subvenir à ses besoins.

Elle posa donc son dossier réalisé avec amour dans une pochette et s'apprêta à se lever.

Bizarrement, la chaise se leva en même temps qu'elle. Plus incrédule qu'autre chose, elle se rassît et se leva à nouveau. Pour écarquiller les yeux, ébahie.

Quelqu'un avais mis de la colle sur sa chaise.

Elle était COLLÉE à sa chaise !

Ziva posa les mains sur sa table, retrouvant son calme et adoptant un regard de tueuse.

Quiconque avait fait ça, il avait intérêt à courir vite. Parce que ok, si jamais elle se levait, elle aurait l'air stupide à marcher les fesses en arrières, la chaise collée au pantalon et ... Bon. A son haut aussi, visiblement.

Donc de la colle avait AUSSI été déposée sur son dossier.

Quelqu'un allait mourir.

Et ce quelqu'un allait avoir mal.

ooo

Timothy McGee était, en langage de jeune, 'à fond'.

Il jouait avec les personnages de son roman depuis une demi-heure, plutôt content du résultat.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il recula sa chaise comme pour mieux admirer de loin les 15 pages qu'il venait de taper lors d'un suprême assaut d'imagination et d'inventivité.

Assaut qui le prenait bizarrement pile quand il avait plusieurs rapports de retard à finir. D'un air nettement moins jovial, il observa la pile de documents, à sa droite, qui lui faisait de grands signes.

Peine perdue, des douzaines de nouvelles idées pour Deep Seven l'assaillirent en même temps. Tiraillé entre deux envies contraires, il gigota sur sa chaise, partagées entre ces deux besoins totalement opposées.

POURQUOI est ce que cette foutue imagination arrivait quand il avait des choses importantes - mais ennuyantes - à faire, mais jamais quand il n'avait justement rien à faire ?!

(Hommage aux révisions du BAC)

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, et décida de simplement annoter toutes ses nouvelles idées et de se mettre par la suite au boulot.

Après avoir pianoté quelques secondes, il cliqua sur la touche 'entrée'.

Et l'impensable, l'horrible se produisit.

Son roman s'était bien enregistré, là n'était pas le problème.

Le problème, c'était que tout son matériel informatique venait de se bloquer, et l'écran affichait désormais une image qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever; sa souris et tout le clavier étant bloqué.

Une photo de lui où il n'était pas du tout à son avantage.

Mais vraiment pas du tout.

Et une pensée horrible le fit écarquiller le yeux alors qu'un long sifflement admiratif s'échappait du bureau de son voisin de gauche. Oh non. S'il croyait en dieu il aurait prié de toutes ses forces.

Tournant le visage avec effroi, il découvrit les visages de Tony, hilare, et de Ziva dans le même état. La photo s'était affichée sur les écrans de ses collègues.

Il ferma les yeux et appuya convulsivement sur le bouton d'arrêt de la tour, afin d'ôter cette image de sa vue, et se leva brusquement, mu par un électrochoc. Ou plutôt par la voix forte d'un collègue au timbre très puissant, Ted, qui venait de crier dans l'open space un retentissant :

- Hey, McGee, je crois qu'une de tes ex s'est bien vengée !

Remarque suivi de plusieurs éclats de rire émanant de divers endroits des locaux. Oh non.

Disparaître. Devenir une souris. Ou une tique. Ou un microbe quelconque, enfin quelque chose de tout petit pour ne jamais revivre ça et oh mon dieu s'il vous plait disparaître d'ici maintenant. Il n'avait jamais autant envié l'homme invisible.

Il regarda à nouveau ses collègues. Tony, écarlate, se tenait le ventre en tentant de retrouver un souffle normal. Ziva essuyait une l'arme de rire au coin de son œil. Elle leva les yeux sur McGee et ne pût empêcher un énorme sourire de déformer ses traits.

- McGee, tu ... Souffla-t-elle sans réussir à trouver la suite de ses mots.

- Tu es génial ! Termina Tony.

L'informaticien ne répondit pas et se rassît, hagard et terriblement gêné. Il sentit le rouge colorer ses joues en apercevant la tête blonde d'une jeune femme qui lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé de loin.

Emporté par son élan, Tony tendit le doigt vers McGee et ouvrit la bouche pour commenter une nouvelle fois ce qui venait de s'afficher sur son écran.

- Méfie toi, c'est exactement le genre de tête que tu fais au même instant !

Il ne vit que trop tard le regard de ses collègues se poser sur sa main. Oups. Le magazine.

ooo

Étonné par les éclats de voix qui résonnaient dans les locaux, Gibbs s'avança vers son bureau, un énième gobelet de café à la main.

Et haussa un sourcils en voyant ses agents rouges comme des pivoines.

- Debout, commença-t-il. Marine mort à Quantico.

McGee se leva, très impatient de quitter les lieux au plus vite, remerciant secrètement le seigneur d'avoir fait arriver Gibbs mais continuant de le prier tout aussi secrètement pour qu'il ne regarde surtout pas ses ordinateurs.

Ce qui, dans un temps normal, était fréquent. Mais aujourd'hui, Gibbs avait besoin de son ordinateur.

Il fit donc le tour de son bureau, faisant s'écarquiller davantage les yeux de McGee à chacun de ses pas.

Et vit l'informaticien foncer et se planter devant lui, une moue gênée au visage.

- Le ... Les ordinateurs ne marchent plus, patron ! Panne de réseau ...

Son patron fronça les sourcils et pour toute réponse le décala sur le côté jetant un coup d'œil sur les écrans.

Et pour reposer rapidement ses iris bleu brillants d'un éclat assassin sur son agent.

- McGee.

- ... Oui ? Couina-t-il.

- Enlevez ça.

- Je ... Oui patron. Mais pour ça il faut que j'aille dans la salle principal pour réinitialiser le disque dur principal ...

Gibbs soupira, le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard pour la forme, acquiesçant en silence.

Et il se tourna vers des deux autres agents qui n'avaient pas bougé les fesses de leur bureau.

- Tony ? Gronda l'ex marine.

- Patron ?

- Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? Demanda-t-il en le désignant d'un signe de gobelet.

L'agent déglutit, gêné.

- Je ... J'ai eu un petit problème, patron.

Il sortit sa main droite de derrière son dos et la présenta inerte, faisant découvrir aux autres à quelle point la colle fort était forte. Et à quelle point les lectures de Tony étaient ... Tonyesques.

Gibbs resta interdit un court instant, passablement irrité. Il se demanda par quelle phase il devait passer. Colère ? Hargne ? Rire ? Il devait bien se l'avouer, c'était plutôt drôle. Il décida donc de rester passif et grommela un "Décolle ça" en se tournant vers Ziva.

Qui se terra davantage dans le fauteuil qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Le patron fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, et fixa son attention sur l'israélienne, sans prendre en compte ce que venait de bafouiller Tony, une histoire vague de ciseaux disparus.

Elle aurait voulu disparaître. Honteuse de ce qu'elle avait à annoncer, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche deux fois de suite avec de réussir à formuler une syllabe sous l'imposant silence régnant entre leur 4 bureaux.

- Heu ...

- Ziva. L'incita Gibbs d'un ton las.

- Comment dire ... Je crois que quelqu'un s'est amusé à nous jouer des tours aujourd'hui, car ...

Sans en dire davantage, elle fit passer son siège par le petit espace lui permettant de quitter son bureau, poussant et tirant à l'aide de ses pieds et mains pour avancer jusqu'au milieu de leur espace. S'attirant un coup d'œil surpris de chacun de ses collègues.

- Je suis collée. A ma chaise. Dit-elle en essayant de conserver le maximum de dignité possible.

Gibbs, tel une statue, fit passer ses yeux sur chacun de ses agents dans un long soupir intérieur.

Et avala une gorgée de son précieux remontant.

- Vous avez 15 minutes. Et vous me la décollez de ça, ajouta-t-il après l'œillade inquiète de Ziva.

Aussitôt, McGee courut presque dans le couloir face à lui pour descendre à l'ordinateur central. Tony se mit à tourner dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un ciseau. Et Ziva resta assise là, seule et horriblement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle vit l'italien passer et repasser devant elle, criant à la cantonade qui avait une paire de ciseau, et se retenu de ne pas lui hurler dessus en fermant les yeux et respirant calmement, les poings serrés et les ongles lui transperçant la peau.

- Hey ! hey ! Justine ! T'as des ciseaux ? ... Quoi ? Des ciseaux à ongles ? On fera avec ! Tu te rends compte c'est la razzia, tous les ciseaux ont disparu !

Il courut vers sa sauveuse et revint quelques enjambées plus tard, victorieux, une minuscule paire de ciseaux à la main qu'il tendit à Ziva.

- Enlève moi ce truc ! Dit-il en agitant le magazine sous son nez.

- Tu as intérêt à me détacher après ... Le menaça-t-elle histoire d'être bien sûre.

- Mais oui !

Elle entreprit de suivre le contour des doigts d'un italien grimaçant, et réussi à détacher son pouce du dos de la page. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux quatre autres, prenant bien soin de découper les pages centrales. Au bout que quelques minutes, Tony se retrouva avec un magazine et relief sur la main, heureux malgré tout de retrouver un semblant de mobilité.

- Je revis, merci ! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'arrêter en regardant sa coéquipière. Heu toi par contre ... On fais comment ?

Ziva regarda ses membres. Son tee shirt était collé au dossier. Et son jean sur la partie assise.

- Déboite les deux parties ?

- Haha. Je n'ai pas de tronçonneuse sous la main. A mon avis il n'y a pas 2000 solutions ...

Il lui fit un sourire contrit en agitant le minuscule ciseau.

- Tu tenais à ces vêtements ?

ooo

- On ne pourrait pas plutôt demander à Abby du dissolvant ou ne je sais quoi ? Plaida Ziva une énième fois.

- Du dissolvant ? Sur des vêtements ? Non. Rétorqua Tony. Ça ne marche pas, Zee-Vah.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de repos, après que Tony ai poussé le fauteuil - heureusement à roulettes - de sa collègue et lui ai monté des vêtements de rechange. Ainsi qu'un magnifique ciseau très pointu trouvé chez Ducky.

- Bon, on y va, ça fait déjà deux minutes qu'on aurait du rejoindre Gibbs, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour attraper le bas du pantalon de Ziva.

Il entreprit de le découper, prenant garde à ne pas piquer l'israélienne avec cet objet pointu venant à bout de tout. Il eu tôt fait de monter jusqu'au genou, puis le long de la cuisse.

- Fais attention, ... Le prévint Ziva tandis qu'il arrivait à un endroit crucial.

- Je ne couperai pas ta culotte, promis. Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. J'aurai jamais pensé faire ça un jour, c'est plutôt spécial comme scénario érotique ...

Elle se contenta de gronder et de lui jeter un regard noir, consciente que si elle bougeait, elle faisait aussi bouger ces foutus ciseaux.

Sa jambe droite fut enfin libérée. Tony s'attaque rapidement la gauche et en une minute elle se retrouva en culotte, assise sur la chaise où était collé son pantalon. Plutôt étrange comme spectacle.

- Heu ... Désolé d'avance. Crois bien que je regrette d'avoir à faire ça. La prévint Tony.

- Ah oui ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, un éclat passant devant ses prunelles.

- En fait, non. Déclara-t-il avec le même sourire.

Il attrapa le côté de son tee shirt tandis qu'elle retenait le col. Le ciseau fila sur toute la longueur et coupa la manche, délivrant son torse et son bras droit. Elle maintint le bout de tissu devant elle, dans le but de ne pas dévoiler absolument tout ses sous vêtements et de préserver - quand même - un minimum d'honneur. Il passa de l'autre côté et réitéra son opération, la délivrant enfin entièrement.

Le soulagement se peignit sur ses traits, puis la surprise quand elle vit que Tony, accroupi devant elle, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se relever.

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? Demanda-t-il, un étrange sourire au visage.

- Heu ... Merci. Et tu peux me passer mes vêtements maintenant ?

- Hum ? Non.

Elle déchanta rapidement lorsqu'elle vit son collègue brandir son téléphone portable et bondir à deux mètres de distance, ses affaires de rechange en main, un immense sourire au visage.

- Ne fais pas ça ... Gronda-t-elle. Tu vas le regretter.

- Tant pis ! J'aurai accomplie la plus belle action de ma vie, je mourrai heureux !

Elle se leva, menaçante, tenant ce qu'il restait de son tee shirt en guise de rempart devant sa poitrine.

Tandis que lui activait la fonction photo sur ton téléphone.

Tony ne vit pas sa collègue, transformée en lionne du Mossad, lui bondir dessus.

Il se sentit juste choir lamentablement à terre, la joue écrasée sur la surface lisse et froide du sol, avec un poids sur le dos qui lui arracha son téléphone portable et lui maintint les bras coincés.

Satisfaite, Ziva se pencha en avant, assise sur le dos de son partenaire, pour laisser ses cheveux lui chatouiller au visage tandis qu'elle murmurait :

- Tes dernières volontés ?

- C'est ... Trop peu catholique. Souffla Tony.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Ils virent juste le flash d'un téléphone portable venant de les prendre en pleine action, suivi par les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait en courant.

Oups.

* * *

_Vous voulez la suite ? _

_Allez lire ma fiction "In Paris with love" ! _


	5. Chapter 5 : La vengeance

_Un nouveau chapitre, co-rédigé encore une fois avec cette chère Ankou *câlin* qui a eue l'idée de cet OS et en a rédigée une moitié. Merci encore d'ailleurs, tu es géniale ! N'est ce pas qu'elle est géniale ?_

_**AnkouBZH** : Demat à tous! Voici une ch'tite OS qui à été amusante à écrire! Merci à Sasha d'avoir proposé cette merveilleuse collaboration! On recommence quand tu veux! Bonne lecture! :)_

_Régalez-vous !_

* * *

Tony était assis à son bureau l'air songeur...

- Vous saviez qu'Abby voulait se faire faire un nouveau tatouage ? Lança-t-il.

L'israélienne assise en face de lui, posa son nouveau roman sur son bureau. Regarda Tony en plissant les yeux.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Et alors ? Elle a bien le droit non ?

- Bien sûr, mais... Elle a refusé de me dire ce que c'était... Tu le sais toi ?

Ziva hocha la tête, signifiant oui.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire Tony. C'est privé.

- Et pourquoi te le sais toi alors ?

- Parce que je suis une femme.

L'agent senior quitta son bureau pour se rapprocher de celui de sa collègue.

- Cela voudrait dire qu'il serai là ou personne ne peut le voir, n'est ce pas ? Fit-il tout sourire.

- Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ce genre de chose avec toi Tony.

- Hum... Ça me rappelle quelque chose tout ça... Lança Tony en retournant à son bureau.

- Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Ziva, dont la curiosité avait été piquée à vif.

- Attends tu vas voir. Hey le Bleu !

Ce dernier releva la tête de son écran et interrogea son collègue du regard.

- Action ou vérité McGee ?

Tim soupira, « encore ce jeu stupide » pensa t-il.

- Vérité.

- Super ! Alors... Si je me souviens bien... Tu portes un tatouage toi aussi ! Aux fesses, c'est ça ? Dis moi ce que c'est ?

McGee ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi Tony remettait-il cette histoire sur la table ?

- Alors McTatoo ? On ne veut pas répondre ?

McGee ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. Il était piégé cette fois. Il devait répondre la vérité. Sinon, Dinozzo se ferait une joie de poser la question à Abby.

- C'est...

- C'est quoi McGee ? Intervint Ziva. Un elfe ? Un cœur ? Abby écrit en lettre gothique ?

- Non, c'est forcément un truc bien plus cool que ça, n'est ce pas McGee ?

- C'est... Un logo.

- Un logo ? Fit Tony, surprit. Quel genre de logo McCachotier ?

- Un symbole si tu préfère Tony.

- McGee... Dis nous en détail ce que c'est où nous irons voir par nous même. Menaça Ziva.

- C'est... Le symbole de... Du... Du groupe Avenged Sevenfold. Finit par articuler Tim.

- Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Ziva à Tony.

Ce dernier était plié en deux tellement il riait. Il aurait tout imaginé mais pas ça ! McGee avait une tête de mort ailée sur les fesses !

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, essuyant au bord de son œil une larme invisible, tandis que l'image du tatouage de McGee restait bien ancrée dans son esprit.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Ziva s'était précipitée sur son ordinateur afin de chercher quel logo pouvait bien le faire rire à ce point.

Elle tapa rapidement le nom du groupe et ... Oh. Quand même.

Un irrépressible sourire vint s'afficher à se lèvres tandis qu'elle observait McGee d'un œil neuf.

Ce dernier ne savait littéralement pas où se mettre. Stoïque, planté sur sa chaise, il avait l'impression que son tatouage lui brûlait la peau.

Mais il avait été tellement fier quand il s'était présenté chez le tatoueur, 7ans plus tôt, pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait se faire tatouer sur ... Sur la fesse droite. Bon ok, ce n'était pas tellement à son image.

Il s'était d'ailleurs senti très gêné quand il avait du s'allonger sur le ventre devant un barbu aussi grand que gros, chauve, avec une barbe de 2m faites de dread locks ainsi qu'une bonne douzaine d'anneaux implantés un peu partout sur le visage, et d'énormes écarteurs dans les oreilles ...

Il cligna des paupières pour éloigner cette image qui dansait devant ses rétines.

Mais il avait pensé que ce serait le meilleur endroit ! Invisible pour les autres sauf pour ... Enfin bref.

- Comment tu as eue cette idée de tatouage, Tim ? Lui demanda Ziva, le sortant de sa léthargie.

- Heu ... C'est Abby qui m'avait conseillé.

Elle hocha la tête. Si c'était Abby, c'était normal. Mais ...

- Mais et toi Tony, comment connais-tu ce groupe ?

Ce dernier s'était assis sur sa chaise pour redonner à son palpitant son rythme de croisière, et resta immobile quelques instants suite à la question de Ziva.

- Oh, je suis allé les voir en concert, quand j'étais à la fac, déblatéra-t-il avec un mouvement de main signifiant 'aucune importance'.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, observant à nouveau les photos correspondant à sa recherche, puis à nouveau son collègue.

- Décidément, plus jeune tu avais des goûts ... Spéciaux. Dit-elle avec une grimace. Et en plus ils sont moches !

Concert. Fac. Avenged Sevenfold. Tony. Ces mots tournèrent dans l'esprit de McGee.

- En quelle année ? Demanda-t-il.

- 88 je crois, quelle importance, je ne me suis pas tatoué leur logo sur le derrière, répondit son coéquipier avec un sourire moqueur. (Nda : c'est faux, et impossible qu'il soit allé les voir en 1988 car le groupe n'existait pas. Mais bien entendu fiction = fictif !)

McGee plissa légèrement les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelque chose clochait.

Quelque chose qui avait déclenché la sonnette d'alarme dans son subconscient et qui faisait un 'ting ting ting' continu, comme pour lui dire 'vas y Tim concentre toi, tu peux le faire, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Concert. Fac. Avenged Sevenfold. Tony. 1988..'

L'illumination.

Il masqua une très grosse envie de sourire par une espèce de musculation faciale qui lui valut un énième regard étonné de la part de Ziva, mais enfin au point où il en était il n'allait pas s'en soucier outre mesure, et agita ses phalanges au dessus de son clavier.

Très cher réseau informatique. Il allait lui être plus qu'utile, une fois de plus. Nécessaire. Ce genre de matériel sauvait des vies. Et des honneurs bafoués, à l'occasion.

Un rire diabolique résonna dans sa boîte crânienne tandis qu'il slalomait à la vitesse de l'éclair entre les spams et les pages informatiques.

ooo

Le saint graal.

L'œuvre de sa vie.

La renaissance de Jésus.

La Création.

L'agent - pour le coup il se permettait de s'autoproclamer, à juste titre - très spécial Timothy McGee ne savait pas exactement comment qualifier sa formidable, genialissime, parfaite, merveilleuse trouvaille, ainsi que la sensation de toute puissance qui en découlait.

Jamais il n'avait été autant admiratif devant quelqu'un que devant le créateur de ce site.

D'ailleurs il était même prêt à s'agenouiller devant lui et lui dresser un autel.

Il cligna quand même des yeux et se pinça très discrètement pour être sûr. Et la même dose d'adrénaline tellement bienvenue irrigua ses veines quand il s'assura pour la seconde fois qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, tandis qu'il ne pouvait se lasser de faire aller ses iris sur le site qu'il venait de trouver, captant le moindre détail croustillant.

Il leva enfin les yeux de son écran pour les plonger dans le vide, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen possible pour se venger.

Et une seconde illumination lui vint.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et qui à l'occasion peut se déguster sur une longue durée ...

ooo

- Tony ?

- Oui, McSexy ?

- Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

L'agent senior obéit rapidement, intrigué par la demande de son collègue. Il vint se placer dans son dos, posant une main sur le dossier de la chaise et une autre sur le bureau.

- Alors ?

McGee cliqua alors sur une fenêtre qui s'afficha en grand, et observa du coin de l'œil son coéquipier.

Qui blanchissait d'une manière tout à fait spectaculaire tandis que sa mâchoire se décrochait peu à peu.

Pas ça.

Non. Pas ça.

- Nous allons faire un deal, DiNozzo ... Attaqua McGee sans pouvoir empêcher un immense sourire d'éclairer ses traits devant l'expression terrifiée de son collègue, qui découvrait la série de photo à laquelle il était confronté.

Tony avala sa salive, se redressant de toute sa hauteur sans croiser le regard de Tim, réalisant bien vite à quel genre de deal il risquait d'être confronté.

- Quoi ?! Grommela-t-il.

- Je ne montrerai pas ces photos si tu acceptes de faire quelques petits trucs pour moi ...

Le plus âgé braqua alors son regard sur l'autre.

- Hum ? L'incita-t-il à continuer.

McGee, jubilant intérieurement, s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Je cherche encore mais ... pour le moment on va commencer par quelque chose de simple : - Il attrapa une pile de feuille et la tendit à son collègue - mes rapports.

Tony fit un pas en arrière, tournant la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

- Ça va pas non ! J'ai déjà assez des miens !

- Ok. Ziva ? Appela McGee, faisant tourner la tête de la concernée.

Et faisant se précipiter un Tony serviable qui lui arracha la pile de document des mains pour la poser sur son bureau.

- Non non rien, retourne bosser Ninja. Rajouta-t-il en s'approchant de McGee.

- Ce sera tout, votre altesse ? Dit-il à son intention, assez bas pour qu'eux seuls entendent.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu vas faire quelques autres petits trucs pour moi ...

- Dis le moi. Que je m'y prépare mentalement.

- Bon déjà tu seras mon plus fidèle serviteur pendant ... 1mois.

- C'est à dire ? S'enquit Tony avec une grimace inquiète.

- Café, viennoiseries, et ce sera bien entendu toi qui ira chercher le déjeuner. Une seule gaffe et je les montre à tout le monde. Répondit McGee en désignant les photos.

Ce qui ne fit que confirmer à Tony qu'effectivement il était loin d'être à son avantage sur ces photos. Cheveux coupe 'bonnet' qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ces énormes lunettes. Et surtout sa bouche ouverte en un hurlement de bête féroce qui défigurait tout son visage, sans compter le tee shirt à l'effigie du groupe à moitié déchiré et une fille sous le bras. Enfin, ... Ce qui ressemblait le plus à une fille. Quoique. Disons un baleineau, pour rester objectif. Un baleineau asthmatique.

Bref. Il secoua la tête pour oublier cette sombre période de sa vie, et reporta son attention sur McGee.

- C'est d'accord. Dit-il à contrecœur.

- Ensuite ... Ce serait pas mal que demain tu arrives avec le pantalon à l'envers. Ça mettrait un peu de piquant.

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel devant cette gaminerie si puérile.

- Et puis, ... Continua l'informaticien. Je voudrais ... Ah c'est comme un génie on ne sait jamais quels vœux faire !

- Allez, seigneur des elfes, ou on y sera encore demain !

- Et plus de surnoms débiles. Rétorqua McGee en le fusillant du regard.

- Plus du tout Mc... Gee ? Tu veux ma mort ! J'ai besoin de ces petits noms, et je sais que toi aussi tu les adore.

- Plus de surnoms pendant tout le mois. Ou tu le regretteras !

- Oui, ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris ... J'ai même pas de carte joker ?

- Tout dépend si ça ne te déranges pas de mettre tout le monde au courant de l'existence de ces ... photos.

- C'est bon, grommela Tony en retournant à son bureau. T'as gagné pour cette fois, McVil. Heu, McGee ! Hey laisse moi un temps d'adaptation !

Tim sourit en guise de réponse. Il avait choisi une durée d'un mois pour faire de son cher collègue un esclave, se doutant bien que l'italien ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, quitte à montrer ces photos à la population entière.

Et puis il voulait être gentil. Et un mois, c'était gentil. Après il ne parlerai plus du tout de ces photographies. À moins que DiNozzo fasse quelque chose de vraiment répréhensible à son égard.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ...

* * *

_Alors alors ? _

_Je vois que beaucoup de visiteurs viennent sur ce recueil d'OS, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis grâce à une review. Ce n'est pas un mythe, ça fait vraiment plaisir à ceux qui écrivent et postent, je vous assure !_


	6. Chapter 6 : La course

_Hello ! _

_Et oui le retour des Action ou vérité ... J'ai vu qu'ils plaisaient, alors j'ai voulu en faire un autre. Celui-ci est pour Furieuse, histoire de fêter ses 18 ans par un OS Giva (Thème demandé) :P _

_J'ai donc fait du Giva, en espérant qu'il vous plaise à vous comme à elle. _

_Encore joyeux anniversaire Furieuse !_

* * *

La course

- Prête ?

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle, Ziva tourna la tête vers Gibbs et lui sourit.

- Prête.

Elle plia un genou, l'autre jambe tendue derrière elle, et posa ses doigts sur le sol légèrement sableux.

- 3, 2, 1 ...

Comptant mentalement, elle plissa les yeux vers ce qui l'attendait droit devant elle, un mince sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Et dès que le mot "go" s'échappa de le bouche de son mentor, elle s'élança en avant, projetant une jambe en avant l'une après l'autre de toute la force qu'elle possédait. Talonnée par Gibbs, Ziva acquis rapidement son rythme de croisière, calquant sa respiration toutes les deux foulées, les bras pliés le long du corps suivant la cadence de sa course.

La terre encore humide de la semaine pluvieuse qui venait de passer dégageait une odeur particulière qui piquait leurs poumons.

Tournant légèrement le visage à sa gauche elle observa l'ex marine, qui semblait avoir adopté le même rythme qu'elle. Un léger nuage blanc s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque foulée. Il était 5h30 du matin dans ce parc de Washington, le froid de la nuit passée était encore mordant.

Et deux personnes étaient en train de faire le parcours santé.

Occupées à essayer de dépasser l'autre, quitte à dépasser ses limites.

Même si tous leurs organes, muscles et jambes risquaient de se liguer pour crier halte.

Ziva hésitait. Piquer un sprint ou non ? Si elle le faisait, elle ne risquait pas de tenir jusqu'au bout de la course. Gibbs attendrait qu'elle s'épuise et la rattraperait en quelques foulées. D'un autre côté, cela pouvait lui donner une longueur d'avance et lui permettre de ralentir un peu plus loin. Et s'il faisait la même chose ? Après tout, elle n'était pas sûre de connaître les réelles capacités de son patron en matière de course. Et d'endurance.

En plus, il restait strictement à la même hauteur qu'elle, sans aller ni moins, ni plus vite. Ce qui faisait que la jeune femme doutait fortement. Bluffait-il ? Allait-il partir à 100 à l'heure sans crier gare ? Etait-il au maximum ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage, mais son inspection ne lui apprit rien. Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué. Ni en pleine forme. Il avait une tête … de Gibbs. Une tête du Gibbs de tous les jours. Indéchiffrable.

Un mur d'escalade apparut au loin. Le premier obstacle à franchir.

Elle accéléra légèrement l'allure, aussitôt imitée par son mentor. Il avait donc décidé de tout faire comme elle. Bien.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'obstacle il passa brusquement devant elle et commença à monter le côté du muret qu'elle était censée franchir, la laissant pantoise une demie-seconde. Elle Se reprit aussitôt et s'accrocha aux premières prises du coté où Gibbs était censé grimper pour monter le plus vite possible. Pour se rendre compte que ce côté du muret avait pourri légèrement et était incrusté de mousse. Rendant son ascension plus que compliquée.

Ziva regarda Gibbs, qui venait d'arriver en haut et passait une jambe de l'autre côté. Elle se dirigea aussitôt à sa suite, agrippant les prises sèches et grimpant le plus rapidement possible.

Ce virement de situation lui avait fait perdre de précieuses secondes. Elle passa la jambe au-dessus du muret lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet et sauta pieds joints sur la terre sèche, reprenant sa course pour rattraper son patron.

Un pas après l'autre.

Rapide.

Silencieux.

Elle filait comme une flèche sur le chemin du parcours, grisée par la vitesse et par la douleur mordante du froid s'infiltrant dans ses poumons.

Mais l'ex marine n'était pas devant elle.

Intriguée, elle força une dernière fois sur ses mollets pour rattraper son retard, espérant le voir rapidement. Mais la route était en ligne droite et il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence.

Légèrement inquiète, elle eut juste le temps de froncer les sourcils en apercevant l'étrange consistance du sol droit devant elle. Portée par sa vitesse, elle sut d'emblée qu'il était bien trop tard pour qu'elle s'arrête avant même de comprendre réellement ce qui l'attendait. À peine son pied droit vint heurter le sol qu'il glissa brusquement, traversant la couche de boue séchée pour déraper sur le sol détrempé. Ziva se vit tomber en avant. Mû par un réflexe de survie elle tendit ses mains devant elle et s'étala dans la boue, laissant une flopée de jurons s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis que l'humidité du sol s'infiltrait dans sa peau et ses vêtements dans une sensation peu agréable. Elle se releva aussitôt, marchant précautionneusement jusqu'à traverser la flaque boueuse pour atteindre le sol plus sec, et s'enquit de son état.

Tout son côté droit, de sa cuisse à son bras, était maculé. Elle essuya rapidement du revers de son haut les gouttes qui avaient atterri sur son visage et analysa la situation.

Jusqu'à apercevoir Gibbs sur l'autre piste, à sa droite, à travers une rangée d'arbres. Un sourire moqueur collé au visage.

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait deux chemins.

La jeune femme plissa les paupières, réprimant une envie de rire mêlée à une certaine envie de meurtre, pour se remettre à cavaler de plus belle. Elle avait rarement eu un adversaire aussi vicieux.

Ses quelques foulées la menèrent enfin à l'embranchement entre sa route et celle de Gibbs, et ils surgirent de leur chemin respectif chacun au même instant, échangeant un court regard.

Qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Victoire.

Le prochain obstacle apparut à leur yeux. Des échelles en hauteur. Ils s'y agrippèrent simultanément et commencèrent leur ascension, lançant un bras après l'autre, muscles sollicités et doigts blanchis par effort. Ils atterrirent sur le sol presque aussi simultanément et recommencèrent leur course.

Le vent se levait, rafraîchissant leur visage par des bourrasques bienvenues.

Ils slalomèrent entre deux rangées de poteau, sautèrent comme des grenouilles de tronc en tronc, se dépassant l'un l'autre, testant diverses feintes destinées à surprendre l'adversaire. Accélérations, ralentis, sauts de côté ... Ziva soupçonnait même Gibbs de légèrement s'amuser du regard de tueuse qu'elle braquait sur lui dès qu'il faisait un mouvement suspect.

L'obstacle suivant apparut devant leurs yeux.

Deux corses lisses à grimper pour atterrir sur le sommet d'une échelle. La jeune femme analysa rapidement la situation, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil l'état de chacune des cordes. Tout paraissait aller. Elle s'accrocha à la sienne et commença son ascension, tirant sur ses bras, les doigts éraflés et brulés par la surface rêche qui l'emmènerait au sommet.

Posant une main sur le premier barreau, Ziva fut ravie de voir que Gibbs était à la traîne, semblant légèrement peiner à poursuivre son ascension.

Sans plus attendre elle descendit, et à peine sa semelle eut-elle touchée le sol qu'elle reprenait de plus belle.

Le second obstacle était visible à partir de celui où elle se trouvait. Une échelle légèrement abrupte faite de corde reliées entre elles pour former des carrés de même forme. Les bruits de course de Gibbs retentirent derrière alors qu'elle ralentissait l'allure pour choisir un angle s'approche judicieux. L'ex agent du Mossad posa alors pied et mains sur l'assemblage et entreprit sa montée. Un pas, deux pas, accrochée aux cordes très peu stables, elle entendit brusquement un craquement sinistre. Et avant même qu'elle n'ai pu lever le museau pour voir d'où il provenait, son échelle fit brusquement un tour sur elle-même, lui faisant étouffer un cri de surprise tandis qu'elle se retrouvait les mains toujours fortement accrochée, mais ... En quelque sorte positionnée sous l'échelle de corde. Un second craquement retentit, l'assemblage baissa brusquement, laissant trop de leste dans les cordes pour que Ziva puisse s'y attacher correctement.

Elle lâcha donc pieds puis mains et tomba sur le sol.

Tandis que son postérieur et la paume de ses mains heurtaient le sol suite à sa mauvaise manœuvre, Ziva laissa échapper un juron. Elle venait à nouveau de se faire avoir comme une bleue.

Elle en laissa d'ailleurs échapper un second lorsque son patron fusa devant elle pour continuer sa course pour quelques mètres, là où s'arrêtait le parcours.

Il revint ensuite en sa direction en quelques foulées moins rapides tandis qu'elle époussetait ses vêtements maculés.

- Ziva.

Elle leva le nez vers Gibbs, calmant les battements de son cœur qui faisaient vibrer ses tempes. Il lui tendit sa paume qu'elle prit de la main droite pour se relever, grimaçant légèrement en se redressant.

- Ce genre de parcours ne mise pas tout sur la force physique, mais aussi sur la capacité d'observation, Ziva.

Pour être accueillie par un léger sourire de son mentor lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux bleu acier, comprenant la question muette qu'il lui transmettait à travers ce regard.

Enfin, plutôt l'affirmation.

- Tu as gagné. Confirma-t-elle dans un soupir.

Non, elle n'aurait jamais dû parier qu'elle réussirait sans problème à battre Gibbs à la course.

Encore moins devant lui.

* * *

_Alors alors ? :) _


	7. Chapter 7 : Objectif drague

_Hello ! Nouvel OS dans la même lignée, cette fois-ci, pour remercier __**Probie**__ d'avoir résolue la seconde énigme de Jeu de piste … Le thème demandé ? Tony donne des cours de drague à McGee. Je vous préviens, ça vole bas. Héhé. _

_Encore bravo Probie, et encore un énooooorme merci pour ton suivi ! *câlin* _

_Ah, et, j'ai cru m'apercevoir que tu aimais le nutella alors … *te tends un pot enrubanné d'un joli nœud rouge* T'étouffes pas avec, hein ? _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

_(NdA : point de vue alternant Tony/McGee avec quelques passages narratifs) _

- Bon, alors, ouvre grand les pupilles McLoveur. Prévenais-je mon acolyte de la soirée avec un grand sourire.

Enfin, acolyte qui m'avait longuement prié pour le devenir le temps d'une sortie. Moyennant récompenses, bien sûr. Contre un certain service qui m'avait laissé esquisser un rire moqueur à peine l'avais-je entendu.

Mais bien sûr j'avais eu obligation formelle de me taire sur ce coup là.

Obligation de ne surtout pas me vanter ni émettre l'hypothèse que mon cher et bien aimé collègue de bureau m'ai demandé mes conseils en matière de drague.

Nous étions donc en tête-à-tête dans ce bar branché à quelques minutes de chez lui, dans lequel il avait repéré une jeune femme tout à fait à son goût. Sans oser réellement l'aborder. J'étais donc venu avec la volonté de le faire passer pour un homme irrésistible, donc en essayant de ne pas trop éblouir … J'avais d'ailleurs pour ce faire mis une de mes chemises me mettant le moins possible en valeur. Difficile de faire moins.

Je fis un grand sourire à la serveuse qui déposa devant nous deux vodkas tonics et reportais mon attention sur le bleu de la soirée, tendant mon verre devant lui.

- A une soirée qui va devenir mémorable, McPro !

ooo

Je me retrouvais donc là, yeux légèrement écarquillés, redoutant à l'avance de ce qui risquait de se passer durant cette soirée.

J'émis un sourire forcé à l'adresse de Tony et me redressais sur mon siège.

Surtout ne pas partir en courant.

Je m'assenais mentalement un bon slap à l'arrière du crâne et enroulais mes doigts autour de mon verre, laissant sa fraîcheur rafraîchir ma paume moite une seconde avant de le porter à mes lèvres. Et d'avaler le liquide amer d'une traite.

Autant déstresser un peu.

ooo

Minuit moins 10. Constatais-je en louchant sur ma montre.

Et Sarah n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de se jupette de serveuse. Ni même le bout d'un talon. Et non plus d'un tablier. Ni une mèche de cheveux blonds. Ou bruns je sais plus. Peut-être qu'elle s'était teinte en rousse entre temps ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi on ne la voyait pas. Ou alors McGeek m'avait menti pour passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec moi. Ou bien encore il avait changé d'avis et ne voulait surtout pas que Sarah me voit, car ça aurait gâché toutes ses chances de sortir avec elle. D'ailleurs ça devait être relativement bizarre pour lui de craquer sur une fille portant le même nom que sa sœur. Enfin du moment que ce n'est pas le même nom que sa mère … oh tiens les jambes de la serveuse.

- Tony ?

Je retournais mon attention vers le probie de la table, arquant un sourcil sous son interpellation de type interrogatif. Interrogative. Interrogatif ? Merde.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parte. Ça ne sert à rien de rester … Argumenta-t-il d'une petite voix larmoyante.

- McGee.

Il leva son regard de cocker vers moi.

- On va rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

- Mais peut-être qu'elle ne vient pas ce soir, il faudrait peut-être demander à une de ses collègues …

Je me pris la tête entre les mains en poussant un long soupir. Toute son éducation à refaire …

- Non, McNul, non ! Il ne faut pas qu'on laisse passer le moindre signe sur le fait que sa présence nous soit nécessaire, compris ? Nous sommes deux jeunes hommes célibataires pleins de fougue en train de passer une bonne soirée … C'est elle qui doit nous remarquer. Et venir.

- C'est relativement macho comme vision ça. Se permit-il d'ajouter.

- C'est ça où tu vas la voir au bar et tu lui mets la main au cul en lui proposant de la ramener.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda au loin dans une expression de profonde réflexion, faisant tourner son troisième verre de gin entre ses doigts.

Oui, bon, on s'ennuyait légèrement en attendant.

Et la petite serveuse blonde qui se croit obligée de revenir à chaque fois qu'on vide un verre. Et dites-moi comment résister à un tel minois qui vous propose un cocktail, en plus !

ooo

Je commençais à déprimer. Elle ne viendrait pas, c'était sûr. Et je me verrais obligé de passer la soirée à boire pour noyer mon chagrin. Avec Tony.

J'en étais là de mes désastreuses conclusions lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Féminine au vu de l'odeur. Et du regard de Tony.

Une déesse brune passa devant notre table, un plateau en équilibre précaire tenu d'une main. Et mon cœur loupa un battement – ou alors étais-ce à cause de l'alcool ? – en reconnaissant Sarah.

- Tony ! M'exclamais-je silencieusement. C'est elle !

- Rah, McStressé, tu ne pouvais pas choisir moins séduisant ? Plus à ta portée si tu préfères ?

Je lui envoyais un coup de pied dans le tibia bien senti qui lui fit étouffer un glapissement et retournais mon attention vers la déesse américaine, occupée à slalomer entre les tables, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui me fit à nouveau craquer.

Oui, j'entendis distinctement un petit « crac ».

Ou peut-être était-ce mon rêve qui se brisait quand je vis qu'elle répondait par un sourire à mon cher et bien aimé collègue qui venait de lui dévoiler une rangée scintillante de dents brossées façons émail diamant.

Je plissais les yeux façon méchant et l'attrapais par le col de sa chemise de façon à ce que son attention soit captée par une autre personne qu'elle.

- Tony. Commençais-je ma sentence d'une voix mauvaise.

ooo

Je retournais mon attention vers McNerveux qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de découvrir la tournure que prenaient les événements. Remettant négligemment le col de ma chemise en place, je zieutais au passage Sarah qui passa à côté de nous en coup de vent.

Je n'écoutais qu'à demi-mot la tirade sentenciée qui s'échappa des lèvres du bleu, remarquant la petite veine qui jouait du tambourin le long de sa gorge.

- Fini ? Demandais-je lorsqu'il reprit laborieusement sa respiration après 30 bonnes minutes de lutte acharnée pour tenter de capter mon attention.

- Je te propose un petit challenge, McRougeVif. Repris-je.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Action ou vérité ?

Son visage se décomposa.

Je suis sérieux ! Vraiment. Il passa par divers nuances de vert avant de virer au blanc légèrement teinté de rouge. Je n'avais plus l'habitude des visages expressifs à force de collaborer avec Gibbs. J'avisais mon troisième - ou quatrième ? - verre de Gin - ah non, autant pour moi, de Get - et avalait le fond d'un trait. Autant se mettre dans l'ambiance.

- Ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour toi. Action ou vérité ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Tony, tu ...

- Ou je vais parler à Sarah. Le coupais-je. Et tu sais comment je suis.

- Vérité.

- Ta dernière rencontre d'un soir remonte à quand ?

- Action.

J'esquissais un sourire. Ah, la manipulation, la plus belle invention de l'homme.

- Je te déteste.

- Je t'aime aussi, McTristounet.

Je me frottais mentalement les mains. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Lâche le morceau ... Se lamenta le bleu.

ooo

Quoi. Quoi ? QUOI ?! S'exclama mon subconscient lorsqu'il eut fini d'assimiler ce que venait de dire Tony. Mon palpitant se mit à battre la chamade, à coups sourds remontant jusque dans ma tête. Non. Il n'était quand même pas sadique au point de faire ça. Non !

Je m'explique. J'ai deux choix. Soit je vais la voir soit … Tony s'en charge. Et s'il arrive à la séduire mieux que moi, mon dieu je n'ose pas imaginer la honte qui s'abattra sur mes frêles épaules. Jusqu'à la fin des temps !

ARG. Je crois que même le regard de chien battu ne le fera pas changer d'avis.

C'est fou. On dirait qu'il est passé en mode prédateur. Il me fait presque peur.

Je me mis à tourner brusquement la tête de droite à gauche puis m'arrêta bien vite, ressentant la désagréable impression que mon cerveau entouré de coton était en train de jouer au flipper dans ma boîte crânienne.

Je louchais donc sur mon verre semi-entamé d'un air plein de reproche.

J'aurais du commander une limonade. Comme d'hab.

Enfin non, pas comme d'habitude ! Haha. Je suis un homme, moi. Alcool, toujours. Hum.

ooo

- Hé, hé, Ivy !

- Oui ? Répondit une brunette.

- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Quoi ?

- Là ! S'écria la blonde en pointant l'intérieur du bar devant lequel elles passaient.

- … Heu, ouais, et ?

- Ca te tente qu'on fasse notre expérience ici ?

Sa coéquipière se tut, se tordant machinalement la bouche en une expression d'intense réflexion.

- C'est … quand même dangereux … finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton hésitant.

- Tu veux rire ! C'est une expérience. Ils ne sauront rien, ne verront rien. Je t'assure !

- Bon. Allez.

Et elles poussèrent la porte d'un air décidé.

ooo

- Mais … On a rien commandé, mademoiselle ! Assurais-je à la serveuse lorsqu'elle déposa deux Gin devant nous, en m'arrêtant en même temps dans le speech que je m'apprêtais à faire au bleu pour le motiver.

- C'est de la part des deux filles, là-bas.

Elle désigna une table, un peu plus loin, où une blonde et une brune nous firent un petit signe de la main.

J'ouvris à demi la bouche, légèrement épaté. Visiblement mon charme marchait même à distance. McGêné esquissa un sourire gêné et retourna son attention vers l'homme de la soirée. Autrement dit, moi-même. La blonde me tendit son verre à distance, comme pour trinquer, et elle le porta à ses lèvres, imitée par son amie.

Je fis aussitôt de même et avala la boisson d'un coup. Héhé. C'est ça, un maître. Même pas de grimace causée par l'amertume, comme celle qui vient de crisper le visage de McChochotte.

Je décidais de me lever d'un pas décidé, décalant un pied pour le sortir de sous la table. Je m'appuyais ensuite dessus, posant les mains sur les bords, et me levais, la tête droite avec toute la classe associée à mon rang, le sourire étincelant en bonus.

Même pas besoin de pastille de menthe. L'alcool, ça désinfecte.

Mais … A peine eu-je posé mon autre semelle un pas devant qu'un violent vertige me fit dévier de ma trajectoire. Assez légèrement pour que je vienne me cogner au bar à ma droite, poser mes mains dessus pour ne pas encore tomber plus bas, faire un grand sourire à la serveuse qui me regarda en haussant un sourcil et … faire demi-tour en direction des toilettes.

Sachant parfaitement avoir été … disons assez drôle pour les témoins.

Les toilettes pour homme, hein, quand même.

ooo

Un truc mouillé mouilla soudainement ma lèvre tandis que j'observais très discrètement Sarah.

Je sursautais et me redressais vivement en me rendant compte, à mon grand désarroi, qu'il s'agissait de ma propre salive. J'en venais à me baver dessus. Inquiétant !

Sarah passa devant moi sans paraître avoir remarqué mes pommettes rougies, et je remarquais par la même occasion que Tony avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision depuis pas mal de minutes. 5 ou 6. Ou 20, qui sait, j'étais occupé ailleurs.

Au moment où je commençais à évoquer sérieusement l'hypothèse d'une noyade dans un urinoir - en me demandant bien comment, quand même – il réapparu soudainement, frais comme un gardon.

Tout frétillant, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre et plus encore.

Un voile trouble se faufila devant mes prunelles, me faisant voir quelques images psychédéliques sorties d'ont ne sait où qui me perturbèrent légèrement. Je fermis fort les yeux, chassant ces étranges images de mon esprit.

- Relax, c'est pas Jésus que tu viens de voir, c'est que moi. Fit Tony – c'est vraiment nécessaire de préciser qui a dit ça ? – en s'asseyant sur son siège.

Je dardais sur lui un regard blasé.

- T'es malade ? Me demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

Bon, OK, stop le regard blasé.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ? Questionna une voix pas très loin de mon oreille. A environ 1m70 du sol, pour être précis. Il faut toujours être précis. C'est Abbs qui m'a appris ça.

Je tournai la tête sur le côté puis la monta légèrement – eh oui, 1m70 – pour aussitôt me pétrifier telle une statue.

ooo

- B-Bonsoir … Babilla le bleu.

Héhé. Une allitération, z'avez vu ?

Bref. J'offris un sourire moqueur à McYeuxquipétillent et offris à Sarah une magnifique dentition parfaitement droite et blanche – j'ai vérifié dans les toilettes.

Elle m'en offrit un légèrement de biais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu … vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Réitéra-t-elle.

J'attendis, laissant à McPro le soin de répondre à sa presque dulcinée.

Sauf qu'il décida visiblement de faire de même puisque quelques secondes très gênantes filèrent sans que l'un de nous n'ait ouvert la bouche.

Avant qu'elle ne lance un regard significatif à son patron, ainsi qu'un léger signe du menton nous désignant.

- Heu, dans ce cas, je … N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin !

Et elle fuit vers d'autres horizons, nous laissant pantois.

- Le bleu. Commençais-je en grinçant des dents. C'était une occasion en or.

- Je … J'ai vu un truc bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Non, quoi comme truc ?

- Heu … C'est dur à dire mais je vois des choses …

Ok. Génial. Il tournait fou.

- Super, McIrma, ta boule de cristal t'as informé à l'avance de la honte monumentale que tu viens de nous faire subir et tu as décidé de nous la faire subir quand même histoire de vérifier, c'est ça ? C'est quoi, la suite des réjouissances, le petit serveur boutonneux va nous filer rencard ? Dis-moi tout !

Il ne me répondit pas, une expression mi-étonnée, mi-dubitative au visage, et suivit du regard quelque chose qui passa sous mon nez puis le long de la vitre à côté de nous.

- Heu … Commençais-je en zieutant l'énième verre qui trônait devant lui.

Il tordit le cou pour suivre la chose, puis elle dû vraisemblablement s'évaporer dans le cyberespace puisqu'il redirigea son attention vers moi. Enfin, vers moi ou vers quelque chose sur mon épaule. Je regardais donc celle-ci, ce qui évidemment ne m'apprit rien.

McFou vint poser deux doigts de chaque côté de son nez, fermant les yeux.

- Tony, je crois que … On a été drogué.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table, sourcils froncés, m'offrit deux jolis yeux rougis et observa vivement les alentours. A cet instant, il ressembla furieusement à une souris épileptique.

A moins que … donc ce n'était pas réellement un écureuil rose que j'avais croisé dans les toilettes ?! Je fermis les yeux, le cerveau assailli par une vague de piques douloureux. Et quand je les rouvris, dirigés droit vers McEtrange, j'eu l'impression de le voir à travers un filtre pour photo. Mais si, ce genre de truc où on peut grossir un visage, le tournicoter, gonfler un œil, etc … Ces applications débiles sur portable dont je me sers parfois pour lui mettre la honte.

Ben là, j'eu l'impression qu'il s'était vraiment matérialisé en les photos que je prenais de lui. Sa tête se mit à tourner sur elle-même, me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans un léger mouvement de recul.

J'ai peur.

ooo

- N-Non, T-Tony ! Je te dis que c'est pas normaaal ! M'écriais-je doucement pour que personne ne nous écoute.

- Oui, bon, je te l'accorde. J'ai des visions même quand je ferme les yeux, et je ne veux surtout pas voir Palmer dans ce costume. Brr.

Il se mit à rire. Tout seul. Comme un idiot. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il se mit à rire.

Je l'observais deux secondes, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet aux environs, et me mit à sourire doucement aussi.

Pour rapidement partir dans un franc éclat de rire, les zygomatiques tiraillés à force de me retenir. J'apercevais à travers les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue que quelques clients nous observaient en riant aussi, ou alors nous jetaient des coups d'œil inquisiteurs, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma démence et par le même biais celle de Tony.

Je sentis vaguement une main me soulever par le bras, et je me levais comme un automate sans même réfléchir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais assis sur le sol. En même temps que mon hilarité s'effaçait, j'éprouvais un léger pincement au cœur lorsque je me rendis compte que nous n'étions plus dans le bar mais dans une rue, en témoignant les gravillons pointus et froids sur lesquels j'étais assis.

ooo

Je fronçais les sourcils, louchais, papillonnais des paupières et finalement me décidais à tourner la tête de droite à gauche, me rendant compte que je n'étais absolument plus dans le bar. Mon dos se redressa soudainement, mes sens reprirent un peu de leur alerte et je décidais de me lever d'un bond pour faire passer à nos kidnappeurs l'idée de nous avoir posés dans une ruelle déserte.

Sauf qu'à peine eu-je posé un pied sur le sol qu'aussitôt je me sentis chuter en avant.

- Ohla ! s'écria une voix, posant deux mains sur mes épaules pour me faire retomber au sol sans ménagement.

Bon, Ok, les réflexes de super agent, pas pour ce soir.

Des doigts s'agitèrent devant ma vision floue et un claquement résonna à mon oreille, m'obligeant à me concentrer sur la silhouette devant moi. Je frottais un instant mes yeux et les rouvris, toujours circonspect quand je découvris l'apparition de rêve campée devant moi, occupée à invectiver sa collègue.

Et non, cette apparition n'est pas McGee, je tiens à le préciser.

A moins qu'il n'ai fait de la chirurgie esthétique. Beaucoup, même.

- Hé, ça va ? Me demanda la brunette en reportant son attention sur moi, pauvre victime.

J'émis un grognement étouffé.

- Où est-ce que tu vas toi ! S'écria une autre voix féminine.

Je vis McFonceur passer devant moi, peu à l'aise sur ses deux jambes, marchant vers les néons colorés du bar.

-J'ai un truc à faire ! répondit-il sans s'arrêter, malgré le fait que la blonde soit cramponnée à son bras, talons fermement ancrés dans le sol, prêt à le retenir par tous les moyens.

Elle réussit même à la faire ralentir, bien que ses talons fussent en train de glisser sur le macadam. J'haussais un sourcil interrogatif et retournais mon attention vers la brune bouche-bée.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Lui demandais-je.

- Heu, je … Il fallait vous faire prendre l'air, vous n'étiez pas très à votre aise là-dedans. Répondit-elle en louchant vers mon insigne de flic, les pommettes rosissant à vue de nez.

Je me levais difficilement, aidé par notre heu … sauveuse ? J'avais une intuition, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus dans le joyeux bordel qui régnait actuellement entre mes deux oreilles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait … Marmonnais-je en voyant le bleu entrer dans le bar d'un air décidé.

Je posais mon nez sur la vitre, l'observant vaquer à l'intérieur du bar. La jeune femme m'imita, curieuse, observant son amie qui visiblement avait décidé d'abandonner la partie et le regardait, bras ballants, s'approcher dangereusement du bar où une serveuse servait.

Je rêvais ou … Non ? Non ? Il ne venait quand même pas d'essayer de l'embrasser ?!

J'écarquillais les yeux, incrédule, tandis que Sarah prenait une couleur rouge/violet – peut-être à cause de cette action imprévue ou de l'odeur d'alcool, qui sait – le fait est qu'elle récupéra ses réflexes plus vite que moi, et envoya ses phalanges rencontrer la joue de son agresseur pour s'enfuir dans la seconde.

J'entendis la brune jurer et entrer dans le bar. Elle récupéra sa copine et McPerdu et les fit sortir en un coup de vent.

ooo

Le vent frais du dehors vint raviva la douleur sourde qui avait blessée ma joue – et mon ego.

Je ne fis même pas attention aux élucubrations moqueuses de Tony, chancelant sur ses jambes presque autant que moi tandis que la brune l'empêchait tant bien que mal de se prendre tous les poteaux qu'ils croisaient.

Au moins, j'avais le mérite d'avoir essayé. Pas de la manière la plus classe qui soit. C'était ça ou la méthode Tony, et j'étais plutôt fier de n'avoir pas expérimenté la sienne au risque d'avoir créé une émeute.

Enfin, fier est un grand mot.

Hum.

- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on vous explique … fit la brune alors qu'elles venaient de nous emmener dans une autre rue déserte.

Elle fusilla du regard son amie qui tenta d'émettre une objection et nous assit fermement sur un banc.

- En fait heu … On a voulu faire un test. On est élèves en médecine et … on voulait étudier en vrai les effets de heu … vous m'avez comprise.

La nouvelle mit quelques temps à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau. Visiblement encore plus pour mon acolyte, qui ne réalisa vraiment les choses qu'à ma reformulation.

- Vous nous avez drogués ?!

Elles échangèrent un coup d'œil et nous répondirent par une grimace contrite.

- Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a des souris de laboratoire pour ça ? Intervint Tony en sortant de son état de torpeur.

- Oui mais c'était mieux en vrai … Répondit la blonde en se dandinant.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le quatuor que nous formions. Deux gênées, et deux autres émergeants lentement. Quoique. Ca venait, ça repartait, j'avais juste l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois tandis que la brune reprenait son plaidoyer.

- Et puis, demain vous n'aurez aucuns souvenirs de cette soirée et on était quand même dans le coin, au cas où … On vous surveillait à distance, vous étiez en sécurité !

En sécurité. Hahaha. Le ridicule, c'est vrai que ça ne tue pas remarquez …

- Et, on pourrait savoir vos noms, quand même ? S'enquit Tony.

- Non, quand même pas, maintenant qu'on sait que vous êtes flics … Répondit-elle avec une petite moue en désignant l'insigne de Tony.

- J'croyais qu'on allait plus se rappeler de rien le lendemain ? Et puis c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez continuer votre expérience en examinant les effets d'après … Répondit-il avec un certain bon sens, sans doute dû à un rare mais bienvenu éclair de lucidité.

- Heu … Emit simplement la blonde.

- Et mais, si on ne se rappelle plus de rien demain, alors pitié éloignez-moi de McPervers on sait jamais ! S'écria à nouveau mon très cher et bien-aimé collègue.

- Hé ! J'ai gagné l'action ! Repris-je à mon tour, sujet à un afflux de souvenirs.

- Quoi ?

- Action ou vérité !

- Ah non hein, là, jouer, ce serait profiter de mon état.

- Mais non ! Je te dis que j'ai gagné l'action que tu m'avais dis de faire.

- On a rien mis en jeu, le bleu, t'as rien gagné du tout. Par contre t'as perdu ta fierté.

Je me tus.

Du verbe se taire, mais aussi du verbe tuer.

Je m'auto-tuais silencieusement.

- Et dites, vous habitez où ? Demanda la brune, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur. Car on va vous ramener, ce sera, hum … plus simple.

- Dans un appartement. Répondit mon coéquipier.

- Je crois que le mien se situe dans un immeuble. Renchéris-je.

- Oui mais …

- C'est quoi mon prénom, au fait ? Demanda Tony.

Je le soupçonnais de vouloir les effrayer un peu, ce qui eu l'air de marcher puisque la blonde ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et planta ses ongles dans le bras de son amie.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelqu'un à appeler qui pourrait vous ramener ? S'enquit cette dernière avec des trémolos dans la voix.

ooo

- Non.

Héhéhé.

- J'ai pas d'amis. Renchéris-je tandis qu'elles haussaient les sourcils.

- Moi non plus. Personne m'aime. Ajouta McVéridique.

Elles restèrent muettes un instant, hésitantes sur la marche à suivre.

- Y a bien mon poisson rouge, mais il ne risque pas de vous être d'un grand secours.

- Sinon, y a Leroy.

- Leroy ? S'enquit la blonde.

- C'est mon chien.

Elles se lancèrent un regard blasé, légèrement conscientes il me semble du fait qu'on se foutait d'elles.

La brune plongea sans ménagement la main dans le manteau de McGeek et en sortit son portable.

- Hé !

- Je regarde vos appels récents, il y a bien un d'eux qu'on pourra appeler.

La blonde tendit le nez par-dessus son épaule et elles inspectèrent tranquillement les numéros.

- Vous savez que du coup on pourra retrouver vos empreintes ? Dis-je avec un bon sens qui me surprit moi-même.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- On dira qu'on a porté assistance à personne en danger.

Elles s'éloignèrent quelques secondes tandis que la brune portait le téléphone à son oreille.

J'aurais du m'inquiéter de qui elles allaient appeler, je le savais.

Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. Ou pas la lucidité.

Le fait est qu'elles revinrent rapidement, les joues légèrement roses et le souffle court, et qu'elles attrapèrent chacune notre manteau.

- Hééé. Riposta le bleu.

- Vous faites quoi là ?

Elles lièrent les manches de nos manteaux au banc sur lequel nous étions assis et se relevèrent.

- On va rester à bonne distance, pour vérifier que votre amie va bien venir vous chercher, et aussi pour vérifier que vous ne vous sauviez pas …

- Si vous bougez un orteil, on vous assomme. Ajouta la blonde légèrement à cran en observant les environs.

ooo

Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt, moi et Tony, seuls et désœuvrés, attachés à un banc à 1h du matin.

Ou 2h, peu importe.

Je vis sa tête dodeliner, yeux fermés, et lui lançait un coup de pied dans la jambe.

- Tony ?

- Quoi, McChiant ? Dormir est le meilleur moyen de ne pas bouger. Et c'est ça où je te cite Fast and Furious en entier, à toi de voir.

- Bonne nuit.

Je restais donc seul, songeur, bercé par le ronronnement d'un moteur slalomant à toute vitesse.

…

Une voiture à toute vitesse ?!

Je me redressais légèrement, tendant le cou vers la droite. L'éclat de ses phares me fit fermer les yeux tandis que le conducteur se garait le long du trottoir.

Je les rouvris juste à temps pour voir une silhouette connue s'extirper du véhicule.

Oh oh.

Gibbs.

* * *

_Muahaha, je vous avais prévenus que ça partirait loin … Aloooors ? _

_J'aurais certainement moins le temps d'écrire les prochains mois – faute des révisions du bac, et faute d'inspiration aussi, je dois l'admettre – alors les suites d'In Paris with love et de Jeu de piste risquent de se faire attendre … Je ne les oublierai pas pour autant, j'espère que vous non plus ! _

_J'essaierai néanmoins de continuer à vous suivre et vous reviewer fréquemment, en plus, avec Skye, nous sommes en train de réfléchir au Concours « __FanFiction Cup__ » (cf. Forum). Il se concrétise et sera normalement bientôt là. ) _

_¡ Hasta la vista amigas ! Et encore une fois merci à toutes, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point chaque review me fait plaisir ! _


End file.
